


Don't Sneak Up On Me! ::Inquisition Shorts;:

by MlleJoli



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Friends, Funny, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleJoli/pseuds/MlleJoli
Summary: Danythari does not like surprises, not even a little bit. In fact, when she gets startled, she gets stabby. The Iron Bull knows this, and yet, he chooses to push her buttons anyway. What could possibly go wrong?





	Don't Sneak Up On Me! ::Inquisition Shorts;:

Danythari had a habit of sneaking off when she had the chance, usually hiding from the people who always had questions for her. After being appointed Inquisitor, everyone had wanted her attention tenfold. Now, she had to make decisions that rippled across Thedas. She was responsible for the alliances and the truces, the declarations of war and the peacekeeping. Sometimes, it was too much. And sometimes, she wished she could go back to just being an elf. She loved being the hero, but she hated the attention it brought. And so, she sat quietly just outside of the gates of Skyhold, daydreaming about all the places she wished she could go. Her fur-lined tunic may not have completely shielded her from the cold bite of the mountain air, but the view was worth the shivering. The peace, the--

'Surprise! I brought... Ah fuck!'

Bull had jumped out from behind Dany, holding a flagon of hot tea and a bag full of the biscuits she liked. He wanted to do something nice for her, since he knew the pressure she was very suddenly under, but he didn't expect to be wounded. Dany, who very surprisingly hadn't heard him approach, was utterly terrified. She almost never let her guard down, and so when Bull--The hulking wall of Qunari--of all people was able to sneak up on her, she panicked, and grabbed her blade. 

It wasn't until the dagger was already lodged into Bull's leg did she realize who he was, and also the fact that she was in the safest place in Thedas.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. 'Oh my... Bull, I am so sorry, I-'

'What the shit, Dany!' Bull shouted. He dropped the flagon and bag he carried, and sat down on the snowy ground. 

'Bull, you scared me!'

'So you had to stab me?' He said, face painted red with fury. 

Danythari knelt down beside him. 'It was an automatic reaction, I'm so sorry, I just...' She grabbed his hands as they went for the hilt. 'Don't pull it out, are you crazy?' 

'No, you are!' He cursed again. 

Danythari looked around to see the mess he made, and the bag of treats soaked with tea, and a little bit of blood. 'Did you bring me plum treats?' She asked with a smile.

'No. No! You don't get to give me the cute elf eyes, I'm fucking pissed Dany,' he said, his brow furrowed. 'Help me get up.' 

She grinned at Bull as she helped him stand. 'And tea!' 

'Shut up, Dany,' he groaned as they slowly began to move forward. At this pace, he'd bleed out before he made it to the healers. 

'You know I don't like surprises Bull,' she said lightly. She looked up at him, grinning. 

Her smile made him melt a little. 'I hate you so much, you know that?' He said with a scowl. It wasn't true, he didn't hate her, but he hated the way she made him feel. This was not the kind of thing that The Iron Bull does. Tea and biscuits? Come on. They weren't even exclusive. 

'Okay, Bull,' she laughed. 'But seriously, hurry up. You're ruining my tunic with all your bleeding.'

'Fuck off, Dany,' 

'I would, but you're a big baby and can't walk by yourself.' She smiled up at him, but spoke again before he could say anything else. 'And I expect you to make me a new tunic, by the way. I am partial to fennec fur, but bear will also do.'

Bull groaned. 'You owe me. So much head. Your jaw will fall off.' 

She burst into laughter, and they nearly fell over. 'So that's what the tea and cakes were about?' 

Bull sneered. 'Sure.' 

As they entered the Skyhold courtyard, Varric happened to be walking by. At first, the sight of a bleeding Bull being carried by the Inquisitor would have worried him, but when he saw the hilt of her custom dagger that he made her, he, too, started laughing. 

'You can shut up, too, you little bastard.' 

'What did he do this time, Dany?' Varric asked, loudly. He drew the attention of several people around. 

Dany shrugged. 'Turns out, he can be sneaky, and I panicked,' she said loudly. She didn't want people to get the story wrong. Varric walked away laughing, headed for Blackwall to tell him first. 

'Can we just get my shit patched up, please?' Bull growled.


End file.
